<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忍♂者 by JWJwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350503">忍♂者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWJwan/pseuds/JWJwan'>JWJwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWJwan/pseuds/JWJwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是一个源氏为了救半藏而被瑞破吃干抹净的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes &amp; Genji Shimada, 加布里尔·莱耶斯x岛田源氏/杰西·麦克雷x岛田半藏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>忍♂者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：Reaper×Genji(微麦藏）<br/>注意：OOC，有不符合官方设定的部分，瑞破×bw小源（暗影守望也未解散），不要在意部分细节，请谨慎食用。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半藏在哈瓦那执行任务时暴露被抓，对方防守严密，并且丝毫没有要放人的准备。<br/>     才从安吉拉的医务室里出来的源氏，急急忙忙地想要赶去莫里森那里，虽然小腹上针线还没拆掉仍在隐隐作痛，但他已顾不上那么多了，自己的哥哥正在哈瓦那某个角落孤军奋战，必须有人去救他才行！<br/>      “不行！这样风险太大，守望先锋无法承受这样巨大的损失。”<br/>      莫里森靠着堆满文件却不杂乱的办公桌，遥望着窗外，即使是背对着源氏，源氏也能感受到他惆怅的目光。<br/>      源氏本想来个日式鞠躬，却因小腹伤口拉扯时的疼痛而放弃。<br/>     “拜托您了莫里森长官，我哥哥他还有希望，只要您肯...”<br/>     “很抱歉，源氏，作为守望先锋的长官，我必须顾全大局。”<br/>      莫里森回过头来打断了源氏的请求，用绝不动摇的目光看着源氏。<br/>      源氏知道莫里森长官不会对决定做出改变，只好沉默地离开了莫里森的办公室。<br/>      他从来没有感到过这么无助，即使是当初自己的哥哥对自己兵刃相加，他也从来没有现在这样迷茫、无能为力，即使是战斗中队友对自己冒失的指责，他也从来没感到过这样的孤立无援，好像这个世界上只就有他一个人。自从自己被改造成机械忍者，他就再没有感受到人类所谓的“爱”，经历了这么多战斗，他越来越觉得自己只是个战争机器而不再是个忍者，没有思想，没有感情，没有获得过在意与关心，现在只仅仅是想救一下被自己宽恕的哥哥，也遭到了拒绝。小时候有父亲，还有哥哥，而现在已经没了家人，难道哥哥也要失去了吗？<br/>      不，还有一个人可以救半藏。<br/>      这是源氏最不想去求助的人，也就是他接触最久的暗影守望的指挥官，加布里尔.莱耶斯。莱耶斯阴险狡诈、不择手段，与光明磊落、正气凛然的莫里森完全不同。更何况上次的战斗中，源氏不顾自己的安危贸然影闪进敌房阵营为队友开路，战斗胜利了，源氏自然也身负重伤，尤其是小腹，被敌人的军刀化开一个大口子，血哗哗直流，在他本就遍体鳞伤的肌肤上显得格外触目惊心，连安吉拉看了都频频摇头，莱耶斯更是怒火中烧，虽然并看不见面具下的表情，但想必定是凶狠无比，他狠狠地指责源氏：<br/>     “你不会考虑后果吗源氏？你要固执到什么时候？”<br/>     “战斗胜利了不是吗？我怎么样了那并不重要。”源氏并不看自己黑着脸的长官，说着自以为是的话。<br/>     “你觉得你不重要对吗？好的，我们不需要一个不重要的人去参加生死攸关的战斗。齐格勒，看好他，等这个废物病好了就让他滚出暗影守望。”莱耶斯看着病床上执迷不悟的忍者咬牙切齿，下达着让好像一切都事不关己的机械忍者突然心里一震的命令。安吉拉也默不作声，只是静静的为源氏的伤口缝线。<br/>  源氏无话可说，他说不赢自己能言善辩的长官，也不想为自己辩解，这一切都没什么必要了。反正他从来没被理解过——他不想承担家族责任，哥哥就将他秘密抹杀;他只是想为战斗夺取更多胜率，同伴就视他为一意孤行。面对只懂得下达命令而不近人意的莱耶斯，他更不想多说一句话来获取理解。<br/>      这段不愉快的回忆让源氏不想去找莱耶斯寻求帮助的想法更强烈了。可是眼下半藏生死未卜，除了去找莱耶斯别无他法。<br/>      抱着侥幸的希望，源氏来到莱耶斯那金碧辉煌的办公室门口，看着这称得上是雕梁画栋的房间，他不禁感到头皮发麻。明明身为暗影守望的长官理应低调行事，一切从简，可莱耶斯却偏偏特立独行，比莫里森还要高调，曾经麦克雷有针对莱耶斯的办公室对他发出疑问，莱耶斯却只是冷哼一声，说了句管你屁事，搞得麦克雷无语。<br/>      源氏按响了门铃。<br/>      莱耶斯正两手交叉坐在真皮沙发上静静的养神，白色的面具遮挡下看不见表情，只听到若隐若现的均匀呼吸声。<br/>     传达器告诉了来者何人，呼吸声戛然而止，莱耶斯只是冷漠地说了个字：<br/>     “滚！”<br/>     听到莱耶斯的驱逐令，源氏并没有放弃，反正都走到这一步了，也不怕再继续丢脸了，仍旧站在门口静静等待着，似乎只要房间主人不开门，他就不离开。<br/>     一个小时过去了，办公室门突然打开，劈头而来的则是莱耶斯更加愤怒的吼声：<br/>     “叫你滚你他妈听不见吗?源氏。”<br/>     源氏本就带伤而来，在门外站了一个多小时伤口更是变得剧痛无比，似乎要把源氏的身体撕裂，而莱耶斯这一劈头盖脸的怒吼，更是把源氏吓了一跳，往后一退，差点没站住脚，只是伤口变得更加疼痛。<br/>     莱耶斯本想继续讥讽源氏或者直接用武力让源氏滚蛋，但看这眼前低着头的忍者强忍痛苦的声音以及因伤口疼痛抖动的躯体，他没有再说下一句话，只是扶了一下额头，深呼吸一口气，让源氏自己进来。<br/>     “你说你想救岛田半藏？哈哈，源氏，你倒不如先想想如何才能拯救自己这样的废物吧。”<br/>      莱耶斯听完源氏的诉求后继续慵懒地躺在沙发上发表了他一贯的嘲讽，且知道他先去找了莫里森寻求帮助，莱耶斯十分不爽，语气也就自然变得更加难听。<br/>     “真的不行吗?莱耶斯...长官。”<br/>     源氏知道自己又被拒绝了，觉得此刻自己的身体已经变得麻木，但是心里仍保留希望，认为莱耶斯也许会反悔然后帮助他。<br/>     “你的耳朵也在战斗中弄坏了吗？我已经说了，不—行—。岛田半藏不是我的部下，我也没那个善心去救一个和我莫不相关的人。”<br/>      莱耶斯高昂着头颅，斜视着源氏，观察着源氏逐渐痛苦的表情，每看到源氏因为自己的话而显得更加失落，莱耶斯就觉得很心疼，但是一想到源氏老是跟自己作对，从不遵从自己的命令，老是不爱惜自己的身体，说着什么自己不要紧的狗屁话，莱耶斯就气不打一处来，简直想把源氏的那个人类脑袋拆下来，看看里面到底装的什么豆腐。<br/>     “好吧，那我自己去。”<br/>      源氏眼看最后的希望破灭，不再作任何恳求，只是转过了头准备离开，却被一个难以抵抗的力量抓住了手臂使劲往后扯，撞上了一个黑色的温暖的怀抱，黑雾在眼边缭绕，源氏很纳闷，自己的长官刚刚明明还悠闲的躺在沙发上，怎么一下就到自己身边来了。哦，他忘了，莱耶斯可以瞬移。<br/>      意识到莱耶斯用自己的战斗技巧阻止他出办公室后，源氏本能地产生了恐惧感，以为莱耶斯要将他这个不听话的下属就地正法，忍着伤口因拉扯而产生的剧烈疼痛不停反抗着禁锢自己的手臂，嘴里更是不识相地吐着狠话：<br/>     “我已经听你的话准备滚了，你还想怎么样？莱耶斯。”<br/>     莱耶斯没有回答，他觉得自己再回答源氏这个死脑筋，自己可能会被活活气死，当初到底是抱着什么样的心态才会把这个奄奄一息的忍者捡回来的。<br/>     带伤的源氏的反抗对于莱耶斯来说不过是小朋友在给自己捶背，不过他真的很吵，莱耶斯尽量避开源氏腹部的伤口，抱着他的腰往沙发上一摔，欺身压了上去，挤进了源氏的两腿间，一只手就把他的双手按在了头顶，另一只手就开始在源氏裸露的左肩上游走抚摸，摩梭着每一寸曾经战斗留下的疤痕。<br/>     “你忘记这些伤疤怎么来的了吗？岛田源氏。”<br/>     莱耶斯的面具盯着源氏的脸，希望得到他肯定的回答。<br/>    “不管你的事，莱耶斯。放开我，你现在没有权利这样做，你已经叫我滚出暗影守望了。”<br/>      源氏挣扎着想要摆脱莱耶斯粗暴的控制，也赌气似的提及莱耶斯之前下达的命令。<br/>     “这是你哥哥，也就是岛田半藏送给你的，你忘记了吗？这应该是无法忘记的吧。”<br/>     莱耶斯不顾源氏的挣扎和咒骂，迅速且粗暴地将源氏翻了个面，让他趴在了沙发上，左手从源氏的左肩绕过去将他往后一抬，抚摸着他的胸口，从后面分开了源氏的双腿，右手将源氏的臀部抬了起来，源氏为了保持平衡和减少伤口的疼痛，双手只能撑住沙发靠背，这样他简直毫无还手之力，任由莱耶斯再身后宰割自己。<br/>     “放...放开我！莱耶斯，你要干什么！”<br/>     莱耶斯并不理会源氏的话，左手从前面拖着源氏的脖子，右手拨开源氏胯下相当于内裤的机甲，他很满意齐格勒在重塑源氏时为源氏修好了做爱的那些玩意儿，功能完全与常人无异。<br/>     “源氏，你是不是一直都觉得我很好欺负？嗯？”<br/>     莱耶斯握住源氏的性器上下滑动，身下的人开始断断续续地呻吟，顶端很快就冒出来了白色的液体，他对此感到十分惊喜，一是源氏已经有了欲望，二是源氏是真的很敏感。<br/>     “嗯..嗯放开我，你..嗯..你没有资格这样做。”<br/>      源氏很想忍住这丢脸的呻吟，但是自己的身体却敏感得要命，他从未被人如此握住性器，自从变为机械身体以来，他就很少自慰了，他一点都不想看到自己的机械器官。<br/>      “我没有资格吗？你再说一遍，源氏。”<br/>     莱耶斯堵住源氏性器的顶端，进行到一半的射精被人强行终止了，源氏从未被人这样玩弄过性器，他甚至快哭出来了，但是他仍然不肯向自己的长官屈服：<br/>     “莱..莱耶斯，你没有..啊！”<br/>     莱耶斯放开了源氏的性器，突如其来的快感令身下的忍者不禁发出声。他将源氏射出的精液全都涂抹在了源氏柔软的穴口，伸进了手指开始抽插。<br/>     一根，两根，三根，呻吟不断提高又被抑制了下去，忍者咬着自己的手臂，他不愿接受如此屈辱淫荡的自己。<br/>   “嗯..嗯唔..嗯..”<br/>   “现在又不会说话了吗？嗯？你刚刚不是挺会说的吗？源氏。”<br/>   莱耶斯用手指为接下来的活动开拓着，左手绕过源氏的胸口拿捏已经笔挺的乳珠，时不时地下重手，渴望听到身下人忍不住的呜咽。<br/>  “くそ..别....嗯停下”<br/>   源氏已经满脸潮红，想要反抗却被自己的长官搞得连话都说不完整。莱耶斯看着身下不断抖动的躯体，拔出了手指，将夹杂着精液和肠液的液体涂抹在源氏富有曲线的裸背上，液体一直沿着沟线滑到臀部堆积。莱耶斯觉得自己再也忍不住了，解开自己早已变成帐篷的裤子，掏出了粗大而布满血管的阴茎，一下就进入了源氏等待被安抚的穴道，直捣黄龙。<br/>   “啊！不要..疼..嗯”<br/>   源氏感到一根粗大的东西进入了自己的身体，简直要被撕裂，这时候他才真正意识到莱耶斯想对自己做的事情，他回想起了前段时间麦克雷深更半夜悄悄拉着自己到他房间，给源氏播放了一段两个裸体男人搂在一起做爱的视频，麦克雷看着很起劲，源氏却觉得恶心极了，他开始怀疑麦克雷有何居心，结果对方告诉自己只是对自己的哥哥有兴趣，所以想找他当僚机，当然，肯定是被狠狠拒绝了。他也许想到过半藏会和麦克雷做这种事，但却没想到自己会和莱耶斯做这种事。<br/>   “源氏，你知道吗？每次看到你跟我唱反调时的自以为是，我都特别想像现在这样把你压在身下狠狠操，操到你承认你错了为止。”<br/>     莱耶斯开始匀速抽插，每一次抽插都是完全拔出，再一插到底。可源氏还是紧咬牙关，死活不发出那令他羞耻的呻吟声，但他不住的呜咽已经让他的一切努力都白费。直到莱耶斯顶到一个地方，源氏的呻吟开始逐渐提高，身体也开始剧烈颤抖，莱耶斯知道他已经找对地方了，于是加快了速度和力度，搂着源氏的脖子，套弄着源氏的性器，源氏穴道带给他的快感并不亚于源氏所得到的快感，他低吼着，面具靠近源氏的后颈，调侃着源氏：<br/>    “我记得你哥好像都不认你这个弟弟了呀，你还去救他干什么？没想到源氏你这么下贱啊。”<br/>     莱耶斯其实只是想告诉源氏，半藏已经杀过他一次了，应该吸取教训，但没想到话到口边却成为了赤裸裸的嘲讽。<br/>     源氏只感到心里一酸，难过和委屈一下子全涌上来，他不知道自己到底做错了什么要被莱耶斯这样对待，他明明只是想救自己唯一的亲人，即使大家都不理解也就算了，连称得上最了解自己的长官也这样对待自己，还这样羞辱自己...好多对自己不公的想法全都涌上心头，再加上承欢时的快感，以及时不时撕扯到的伤口，他已经控制不住自己该怎么做了，呻吟变成了呜咽再逐渐变成的哭泣。<br/>     “呜呜..不要嗯....疼..求你...停下”<br/>      即使做爱的时候，身后的人也如同平常执行任务冷酷无情，不顾源氏的伤口，也不顾源氏的欲望，仍然带着面具，连一个安慰表情都不给他，只给了他无尽的屈辱。<br/>     “ 源氏？”<br/> 莱耶斯听到了源氏的哭腔，他感到心脏像是有万只蚂蚁啃食，明明自己只是想告诉他这样固执下去是不对的，这样下去会伤害到自己。他真的很懊恼自己的不善言辞，伤害了自己最在意的人。<br/>      “没事了宝贝，别哭好吗？”<br/>      一阵温暖而颤抖的气息喷洒在源氏的后颈，黑雾开始在颈旁弥漫又消弭在空中，莱耶斯消失了他的面具，安慰着亲吻爱人的脖颈，手掌也轻轻抚弄着源氏的阴茎，富有技巧地上下撸动，同时也放慢了抽插速度，想要给源氏一些缓和的时间。<br/>     “抱歉，是我的问题，我只是不想让你再受伤害了，原谅我好吗？源”<br/>      莱耶斯轻轻把源氏翻过来面对自己，他看到源氏早已哭红的眼睛，心里不禁自责，他记得即使把遍体鳞伤的他捡回来那天都没看见他的眼泪，在他的记忆里，无论受了多少伤，源氏都不会哭，始终像一个真正的日本武士，他一直以来都对此深信不疑，直到现在，这个里里外外都与机器人无异的源氏在自己的身下妥协，他才知道，原来源氏也需要人依靠，当然，前提是有自己这样的坏蛋。<br/>     感受到莱耶斯对自己的温柔，源氏似乎感到更委屈了，眼泪不住地往下流，搞得莱耶斯都手足无措了，只得默默地抹着源氏的眼泪，亲吻着安抚他。莱耶斯的安抚也确实有效，源氏慢慢停止了哭泣，只是在断断续续地啜泣着。好像难过被安抚了，剩下的就只有羞耻了，源氏一点都不想看他很少看见的长官的真面目，他觉得很害羞，自己居然被最不喜欢的人看到了哭的样子，还被他压在身下操弄，这对于坚守“身可死，武士之名不可欺”的源氏自然是最羞耻不过的。<br/>      莱耶斯看到源氏慢慢地进入了状态，也不好再说话了，害怕自己又说错什么话把自己的宝贝源氏给刺激到了，只是默默地把源氏挡在眼睛前的手慢慢挪开，低头舔舐着源氏的眼泪，亲吻啃咬着嘴唇，同时下身不断加速，而源氏的呜咽声全被吞进了莱耶斯的嘴里。两人都穿着粗气，没有推搡，也没有暴力，在旁人看来，不过是最正常最甜蜜的一对情侣在享受他们的性生活罢了。<br/>      这场仅属于岛田源氏和加布里尔.莱耶斯的仗打得天昏地暗，从沙发到办公桌再到落地窗最后到床上，快天黑了，莱耶斯才放过源氏。源氏因劳累而昏昏欲睡，而莱耶斯还回味着刚刚的甜蜜，揉着源氏的黑发，亲吻着源氏的额头——这个笨蛋要是永远都这么安静就好了。噢！莱耶斯突然想起源氏腹部受了伤，急忙去检查源氏的伤口，发现还是有些裂开了，得叫齐格勒再多照料一下了。<br/>正想着去叫齐格勒过来，源氏突然发出声音：<br/>    “快去救...我哥哥，莱耶斯。”<br/>     前一秒还在感受宁静的莱耶斯突然烦躁了起来，都被自己操得这么疲倦了，居然还在想那个该死的岛田半藏，这种渣男有什么好惦记的，真是不撞南墙不回头。但莱耶斯并没有向先前那样嘲讽源氏，只是低头亲了亲源氏的额头：<br/>     “我知道了，源氏。”</p><p> </p><p>      没过几天，半藏就被护送了回来，莫里森长官莅临机场表示慰问，麦克雷更是殷勤地贴上去问这问那。只是让人们疑惑的是，前几天吵吵嚷嚷着要救哥哥的源氏却没有出现。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>瑞破一直都很心疼小源啦，可是小源太固执了，如他兄长所认为，源氏太刚愎自用了，经常不顾自己去干些傻事，惹得瑞破经常生气。<br/>瑞破他希望源氏能多多爱惜自己，但是又因为特别傲娇，不肯跟源氏直说自己的想法，源氏也因为瑞破老是凶自己，以为瑞破很讨厌他，所以一直都很难过。<br/>总之，就是双向暗恋啦~~<br/>（也许过段时间会再写篇麦藏？？雾）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>